


Long Deserved Vacation

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Hanzo and McCree decided to take a break from their missions and go on a holiday, finally having some private time to enjoy each other





	Long Deserved Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Another transcript of a roleplay we had with Dragoniana. This work should be part of a series so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Hanzo woke up to the warm rays of sun tickling his face. He didn‘t have to open his eyes to know that the best view was right beside him - Jesse McCree, the man of many talents, was lying beside him, face calm and peaceful as he was still asleep. Hanzo chuckled silently. Jesse, unlike Hanzo, was completely comfortable sleeping naked. Hanzo fought the urge to run his hands over the cowboy’s exposed body, resisting at last, knowing Jesse had full right to rest now. 

He still couldn’t believe that they got full five days off and was even more surprised when Jesse suggested not wasting those days on base. He talked about the perfect place to spend their little holidays and Hanzo had to admit he wasn’t exaggerating. A small cabin in the mountains, surrounded by forests, the only civilization in their proximity being a village at the foot of the mountain, where they could shop for food and all the other necessary items. They were nameless here and Hanzo felt relieved and happy, suddenly not having to stand up to any expectations and just be himself. He silently stood up, pulling Jesse's shirt over his shoulders as the morning cold caught up with him and walked to the kitchen to prepare the morning coffee. Not like he really needed one, it was just a habit he got comfortable with.

Jesse was woken up by the sound of water boiling in the kettle and the sound of dishes clinging as Hanzo searched for mugs and sugar. He lazily opened one eye, little bit confused before he realized where he was but then he smiled into the soft sunlight and slowly got to his feet. He was still a little bit aching from the long mission he was on a few days ago, but good sleep and Hanzo’s care were the best remedy for everything. Not really bothering with clothes, Jesse walked up to the kitchen and threw his arms around Hanzo's waist, kissing the archer’s exposed neck. 

‘Good mornin' darlin'...’ He planted another kiss on his cheek, content smile appearing on his face. ‘Lookin' good in that shirt...’

Hanzo smiled, filling both mugs with the steaming coffee, before leaning back to kiss Jesse lightly on the lips. 

‘Good morning. Did you sleep well?’

He shoved his hip slightly against Jesse to make himself more space to prepare the breakfast, noticing the absolute lack of clothing on the gunslinger’s body. Not that he would expect anything else from him. 

‘You too look good in your attire.’

He tried to drown the sudden electric impulse running through him as he looked up and down Jesse’s body. Hanzo was a really romantic person when it came to it, but the truth was they really didn't have much time for each other in the past weeks and here, in the middle of the woods, undisturbed by anyone from the outside world, his fantasy could run wild. His naked lover hugging him from behind certainly didn't work like a distraction for those thoughts.

Jesse leaned back against the kitchen counter, not ashamed in the least, teasing smile on his lips.

‘Well, I'm all yours, darlin'...’  
He put the prosthetic hand on his hip, sipping hot coffee and watching Hanzo with curiosity and mischief in his eyes. 

‘We've got all the five days to ourselves and ourselves only...’

He looked and felt far better than when he returned from his last mission. His wounds were but scratches now and there was barely a bruise on his body, cold demeanour and tiredness changing back to the unshakable optimism and usual flirtiness. Besides, how could he feel bad when he could watch Hanzo wear his shirts, especially if the shirt was the main clothing article covering him. Jesse was possessive and the chequered flannel on Hanzo’s shoulders gave him a clear signal - the most gorgeous man in the world was his and his only.

Hanzo looked at him lovingly. It was nice to see Jesse happy and rested. The cowboy was one of those people who tried to keep their optimism no matter what, but Hanzo knew him long enough to tell when it was just an act and when he was really content, like now. He walked over to Jesse, standing on his toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Jesse did not hesitate and wound his arm around Hanzo's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Mornings like these were scarce, but he knew how to enjoy the ones he was given. Setting down his coffee Jesse slipped his free hand into Hanzo's dishevelled morning hair and pulled his head back gently, exposing his neck, and kissed him there, too, running his tongue over the velvet skin, earning himself a silent moan.

Hanzo always enjoyed how gentle Jesse was with him despite his fiery nature. He brushed one hand over his hair, messy as ever. But he grew tired of the height difference when there was a solution right beside him. He set his mug beside Jesse's, leaned away to step to the counter and jumped to sit on it, smiling and bitting his lip.

‘Whoa there!’ Jesse whistled with appreciation, grin on his face, placing his hands onto Hanzo's thighs, pulling them apart so he could stand between them, pressed chest to chest with his lover. His thumbs started caressing Hanzo's skin in gentle circles and he kissed his neck again, now having to look up to see his face properly. He was so damn beautiful and Jesse just couldn't get enough of him. He added a small bite to his next kiss, knowing how sensitive Hanzo was at the junction of his neck and shoulder and hummed contently.

Hanzo sighed and moved closer to wrap his legs around Jesse's hips, lips searching to nip at his ear and neck, one hand kneading the muscles of Jesse's broad back while the other held his head closer by his hair, scratching. He knew how much Jesse loved the feeling of his nails on his body, his scalp being the most preferred one.

‘Mhmmmm...’ Jesse buried his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck and sucked at his skin, leaving a small mark. He kissed the spot and started kissing him down his shoulder and chest as far as the shirt would allow him. His hands were never idle and he slid them slowly from Hanzo's thighs to his rear, relishing the feeling of firm muscle under his fingers and pulled Hanzo even closer to himself. 

He never quite understood what a man of Hanzo's elegance and manners saw in a scruffy, crude cowboy like him, but in this moment he did not wish to question his tastes. They've been together for a while now and he got used to his little quirks, his habits, learned all the little things he liked and he planned to make this morning count.

Hanzo moaned deeply at the movement, locking his legs, his hips moving in small waves, making the kisses on Jesse's neck a little more agressive, scraping his teeth over the skin and occasionally biting, relishing beautiful stuttered breaths from his lover. He smiled against his neck and scratched his nails down over the skin of Jesse's back, moving to knead the muscle of his bottom, bringing him even closer. He could feel himself getting hard, sliding his clothed manhood against Jesse who was in a similar, messy state.

Jesse groaned and moved his hips to meet Hanzo's movements, grinding eagerly against the hardness growing in his lover's underwear. He squeezed his ass, lifting him up a little and crashed their lips together, biting at Hanzo's lower lip and letting out small moans of pleasure. He slid one of his hands under the bit too big shirt Hanzo was wearing and pinched his nipple, chuckling at the sharp gasp it earned him. 

‘I love the sounds you make, darlin'...’

Hanzo was silently moaning with every move now, throwing his head back when Jesse continued with the sweet torturing of his chest, but he surely wasn't one to give up before the battle even started. He placed both of his hands on Jesse's buttocks, one hand massaging there, the other slowly moving to run over Jesse's hole, circling it teasingly. Jesse moaned out loud, knowing he didn’t have to worry somebody might hear them. He spread his legs a little, allowing Hanzo for better access and squeezed his nipple again, hot breath against the archer's ear.

‘Aaah... this how ya want it today, darlin'?’

He slid his hand down Hanzo’s muscular stomach and squeezed his dick through the thin fabric of his underwear, smiling to find him already hard and leaking. Jesse was very versatile when it came to their sex life and was more than happy to comply with Hanzo's specific needs and requests. Despite his usual cheekiness and tendencies to go against the flow, in bed, under Hanzo's hands, he turned into the most obedient thing of all.

Hanzo just gave a soft hum, biting at his neck to give himself a distraction from the pleasure Jesse was giving him. It was so easy to get lost in it, but he wanted to make Jesse feel good today. He knew how much Jesse enjoyed being dominated and how much he needed to switch off completely for a moment. It was not so easy for him to get relaxed after missions and Hanzo wanted to give him the opportunity to do so. He pushed at his chest to give himself space to jump off the counter and led Jesse back to their bed, kissing him all the way here, biting at his neck and shoulders. As they reached their bed, Hanzo pushed hard at him to let him fall on the mattress, immediately joining him there and kissing him deeply, his hair tickling Jesse's face.

Jesse's heartbeat went up and all the smartass remarks he could make got lost in a haze of pleasure and need. He fell onto the bed, pulling Hanzo in closer for another heated kiss, his excitement hardly contained. He bucked his hips, seeking Hanzo's touches, whining, desperate for more. The archer smiled against Jesse's lips, hand running down his torso until he reached his member, leaking and calling for attention. He gave it a few gentle strokes, watching his lover's face for reactions. As much as he loved Jesse's permanent flirting - not like he would ever admit it, but he absolutely did - he loved when he finally shut up for a moment and started to make a different kind of noises. Hanzo moved to suck and bite and his neck, slowly descending to play with his chest, trying to make him louder.

‘Aaaah... mhmmm... honey, you'll be the--- aaah! Death of me...’

Jesse was sprawled on the bed, one hand clutching the bedsheets, the other rested on Hanzo's shoulder, nails digging into his inked skin. Hanzo was incredibly perceptive and knew exactly what to do to turn Jesse from a self conscious man into a squirming, desperate mess. The hand between his legs sent waves of pleasure throughout his body and he moved against it in slow, unsteady movements. It has been far too long since they had some time for themselves and he had to admit he really, really missed it. Well aware of his influence, Hanzo smiled and caught one of Jesse’s nipples between his teeth and bit it daintily before licking over it and sucking. With his free hand, he blindly reached to their bedside table for lube. Not like he couldn't wait, but he could feel that his Jesse was getting pretty impatient. He could go slower some other time, tease him until he was crying and screaming for more, but not now. They had five days to enjoy each other; he was certain there will be plenty of opportunities later.

He poured the lube over his fingers, letting it warm a little before slipping the first finger gradually into his lover. He still kissed his chest while he prepared him, moving to the other nipple to give it a similar treatment. He moved lower to rest between Jesse's thighs, watching his face as he experimentally ran his tongue over the gunslinger’s member.

Jesse took a few deep breaths to get used to the finger slowly sliding inside of him. Two months apart left him unused to the feeling again and he needed some time, but the small stretch was pleasant and he slowly moved against Hanzo's hand, wanting, needing more. He opened his eyes and almost came just from the look of Hanzo's lust glazed eyes peering at him from between his legs, his pink tongue swirling around the head of his dick.

‘I forgot how good your mouth feels...’ he sighed between heavy breaths, his metal hand digging deep into the bed. Hanzo raised his eyebrows suggestively before sinking down onto Jesse's dick inserting second slick finger in the process. He knew he should probably go a little bit slower, considering how long it’s been since they last had sex, but the cries of pleasure that left Jesse's mouth as he arched his back off the bed was just too rewarding.

The increasing stretch sent a jolt of pleasure up Jesse's thighs and he thrust against Hanzo's fingers, pushing his length further into his mouth, crying out a string of curses and sweet words, his thoughts clouded and focused on one thing only. Hanzo was good at everything he set his mind on and right now it was to give Jesse as much pleasure as possible. In Jesse’s opinion, he was doing an excellent job so far.

‘That's good... ah! Nnnn! Hanzo, please... please, I want you, I missed you so bad...’

Hanzo was proud that he could make Jesse melt like that, the string of pleas a music to his ears. He ran his free hand over Jesse's thigh soothingly, letting his dick slip from his mouth with a wet sound.

‘All due time, lovely.’

He slowly started to insert the third finger, mindful of the stretch, his mouth returning to lick and suck on Jesse's member, his free hand drawing emollient patterns on his hip. As much as he wanted to give the cowboy what he wanted, he went slow, crooking his fingers gently, taking his time with him. Rashness was a dangerous thing and he could never hurt his Jesse.

Jesse wasn't exactly known for his patience, but right now he was glad Hanzo was. He needed his time to adjust, but the familiar feeling of being filled up was enough of a reward for waiting. He couldn't get enough of watching Hanzo's soft, full lips around his length, his brow slightly wrinkled as he focused on what he was doing, every move precisely planned to make him moan even more.

‘Hanzo, honey, please... I want you, want to feel ya... inside me, please, I can take it...’

He just couldn't wait any longer, his body shaking and shivering at the mere thought of Hanzo taking him. Hanzo didn't have it in him to deny his precious what he so desperately craved. Jesse seemed loose enough to accept Hanzo without much strain, still, the tightness when Hanzo started to enter him was perceptible and he went slowly, withdrawing a little every now and then, giving Jesse time to relax, easing in further with every careful thrust. 

Jesse gave out a deep, low moan as Hanzo finally settled between his legs. The pressure was a little unpleasant at first but the burning sensation quickly abated and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Hanzo was a careful lover, but Jesse was quite certain that once he was assured nothing was hurting, he'd pick up his usual, wild pace and there will be no more room for coherent thought in his head. He carefully moved his hips against Hanzo's, being rewarded with a surge of pleasure rising up, pooling between his legs.

‘Hmmm, darlin'... you feel good like that...’

They slowly started building up their pace, their thrusts deep and lazy at first, their brows touching as they moved against one another, kissing sloppily in the meantime. Jesse loved Hanzo taking the lead, his strong hands on his body, the way he bit his lip every time their bodies came together. Hanzo watched, pleased, as Jesse fell apart under him and as he didn't see any sign of pain, he made the decision. 

Withdrawing completely, he motioned him to lie on his stomach, earning a grunt of disapproval from his lover, yet when he yanked his hair and pulled him back into his lap, a pleased moan escaped him again. Hanzo wrapped his arms around his chest and eased his way back in, starting to drive sharply into Jesse's insides, his hands roaming over his solid body, kneading the muscle and pinching his nipples. He avoided his cock on purpose, making it longer and more intense for both of them, with every thrust he yanked his lover's body back onto him, sinking deeply. That was how he wanted it. That was how Jesse's loved it - rough, hard and messy - and Hanzo was always happy to comply.

Jesse wouldn't say it out loud, but being bossed around was his kind of thing, the loud noise of flesh against flesh as Hanzo's powerful hips thrust into him were the best sound he could imagine. He braced his arms against the headboard to support himself, loud huffs and groans leaving his mouth in steady rhythm. 

‘Han-- zo! Aaaah... please, honey... keep-- goin'...!!!’

‘As you wish.’

Hanzo placed one hand on Jesse's shoulder and the other on his hip and helped him to move harder against him. He adored every stuttered word Jesse let to slip out of his mouth. There weren’t many things that could make Hanzo this wild and dominant, Jesse's pleading always igniting fire in him. He could already feel Jesse getting closer, his body tense, the tempo he set being fairly demanding after the weeks of separation. There will be many more opportunities to fuck his beloved Jesse into the mattress, he reminded himself, allowing the trembling body in his hands to chase his release. Taking pity on the gunslinger he finally wrapped his hand around his member and pulled Jesse’s head up by the hair.

‘Come for me, Jesse,’ he whispered and bit hard into his neck, accelerating the movements of his hand. Jesse didn't need to be told twice. The pace Hanzo set for him was hard and rough but he could take it. The familiar coil of tension tightened in his stomach and he gripped the headbord tightly, knuckles white with effort. Hanzo's hand on his cock and the sweet, demanding voice were enough to send him over the edge and come hard over the bedsheets and Hanzo's hand, a tear running down his cheek in pleasure.

Hanzo held Jesse in his arms, the spasm of his body sending him into his own climax. He immediately started kissing Jesse's back, willing his own heartbeat to calm down, his body still tense from the waves of pleasure as he emptied himself deep into his lover.

‘Are you okay, darling?’ 

He couldn’t help it. Jesse loved to be called like that and Hanzo was always willing to do anything for him. Jesse was speechless for a while, unable to move, his breathing heavy and irregular, eyes still shut. Two months were a long time and he hardly had the time to even jack off, let alone anything more complicated. It was too intense a feeling and he needed a moment to calm down.

‘I-- I'm fine, sugar... just... aaah, 's been a while, y'know...’

His hair hung wildly from his face as he still leaned against the wooden frame of the bed, but he was smiling contently. ‘Jus' stay with me a little, would ya darlin'?’

‘Of course. I got you, my love.’

Hanzo gently slipped out of him, making him wince a little before lowering them down onto the bed. He hugged Jesse, holding him close and waited for him to calm down and steady his breath. He nuzzled his back, planting small kisses where he could reach, letting his clean hand interlock fingers with Jesse. He knew he should get some cleaning supplies to make them presentable again, but he couldn't leave now.

Jesse curled down, back against Hanzo's chest and keeping his eyes closed, held Hanzo's hand in his own and smiled.

‘I needed this, sweetpea... 's been so lonely without ya...’ 

He was still a little sore, but the blissful feeling after his orgasm was stronger than any discomfort. He turned his head to the side, hoping to catch a kiss. Hanzo, perceptive as ever, propped himself on his elbow and reached to kiss the precious man in his arms. The kisses were sweet and tender, leaving enough time to catch their breath. Hanzo leaned his forehead against Jesse, looking him deep in the eyes. 

‘I missed you too...’


End file.
